This invention relates generally to data systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for limiting access to data.
Data systems, such as satellite television broadcasting systems, cable television broadcasting systems, terrestrial digital broadcasting systems, Webcasting systems, etc., are well known. In connection with the operation of such systems, it is recognized that data is often pirated, e.g., program content is accessed and viewed without a valid subscription. In an attempt to prevent unauthorized access to data, providers of the data, such as DirectTV, Echostar, BskyB, etc., typically incorporate security measures into one or more of their system components. For example, a system component may utilize a “smart card” or similar, secure, non-volatile memory for storing access authorization and level of service information that is needed to access the data. However, since smart cards are susceptible to being “hacked” or “cloned,” such security measures are often circumvented and unauthorized and unpaid access to the data remains a problem.